If You Only Knew
by Amelina Lestrange
Summary: A única coisa que ainda acredito é em você, se apenas soubesse... (Rodolfo Lestrange x Hermione Granger)


**Songfic baseada em If You Only Knew, do Shinedown;**

 **Não possuo Harry Potter.**

 **N/A:** Ainda um pouco receosa em postar esta história, bem fora da minha "zona de conforto" por ser o par mais inusitado que já escrevi sobre. Rodolfo Lestrange é **OoC** nesta história.

* * *

 _It's 4:03 and I can't sleep without you next to me_

 _I toss and turn like the sea_  
 _If I drown tonight, bring me back to life_  
 _Breathe your breath in me_  
 _The only thing that Istill believe in is you, if you only knew_

A batalha havia acabado há alguns dias. Rodolfo vagava pela Londres trouxa na sua fora animaga, um cão negro da raça Labrador. Não havia se machucado muito, tinha certeza que tinha deslocado o ombro e isso o fazia mancar quando se transformava. Prometeu a si mesmo que vingaria a morte de Bela com todas as forças, mesmo ela não merecendo.

Bela nunca havia amado Rodolfo e ele nunca se importou muito com isso, também sentia o mesmo. Houve um tempo, bem antes de começarem a namorar por pressão por causa do casamento arranjado, que ele realmente acreditou que pudesse gostar dela e que ela poderia retribuir. Doce ilusão de um garoto de dezenove anos por uma moça três anos mais velha. Logo após se casaram e o encanto acabou. Bela era frígida e inamorável. Um caso perdido, por assim dizer.

A dor o fazia gemer. Poderia sentir a pena nos olhos das pessoas. _Não preciso da sua pena, sangues ruins, sou Rodolfo Lestrange!_ Chovia bastante, se encolheu debaixo de um banco em frente à uma loja e ficou lá. Fechou os olhos e esperou a chuva passar. Mas não passou. Rodolfo acordou com um afago atrás das orelhas.

"Está perdido, amigo?". Rodolfo conhecia aquela voz, nunca seria capaz de esquecer aqueles gritos. Era a garota Granger, a amiguinha sangue ruim do Potter. "Não se preocupe, eu vou cuidar de você... Rodolfo". A sua forma animaga usava uma coleira de couro com uma placa de metal com o seu nome escrito. Era usada para ser reconhecido entre os seguidores.

Ele tinha consciência de que estava na forma de um cão de grande porte, pesado. Com muito esforço ela o tirou de baixo do banco e o carregou. "Você vai ficar bem, Rodolfo, você vai para casa comigo. Acabou de ganhar um novo lar."

 _Me solte, sua sangue ruim imunda! Você não é digna de tocar um Lestrange!_

O ombro doía bastante. Ela já estava cansada e Rodolfo pensava seriamente em mordê-la para poder fugir, mas logo se viu em uma porta de casa na área residencial da Londres trouxa, talvez uns dez ou quinze minutos de caminhada do local onde estavam.

"Pai, abra a porta! Estou com os braços ocupados!", ela mais uma vez balançou o corpo do canino contra o seu, rendendo um gemido de dor e raiva. "Desculpe, Rodolfo, mas você é pesado".

"Hermione, o qu-", o homem disse colocando a mão na boca quando viu o cachorro nos braços da filha. _Nunca viu um cachorro, trouxa?_

"Ele estava na rua, sozinho e na chuva, não podia deixa-lo! Ele está machucado...", ela olhou para o pai com olhos de súplica.

Entraram e ele foi pousado em um sofá delicioso. _Esses trouxas sabem fazer móveis bem confortáveis, tenho que admitir_. Ela olhou para ele e sorriu. Andou até uma mesa e pegou uma caixa com botões e uma antena. Depois começou a falar com ela e e pediu que um tal veterinário fosse à sua casa. Uma mulher jovem apareceu no cômodo falando que o jantar estava pronto. Começou a brigar com a filha por ter levado um cachorro daquele tamanho para casa.

Não muito tempo depois, um homem alto passou pela porta com uma valise e um saco de papel nos braços. Ele se ajoelhou diante de Rodolfo com uma coisa que parecia um instrumento de tortura, o homem pousou aquilo na sua barriga e sentiu o metal gelado, rosnou baixo. A garota então se sentou no sofá e pôs a cabeça de Rodolfo no seu colo. Não queria aceitar, mas era reconfortante receber algum tipo de carinho. Bela nunca havia lhe direcionado um afeto sequer daquele tipo.

"Ele está com o ombro deslocado e pelo menos duas costelas fraturadas. Um pouco desnutrido também, mas se o alimentar direitinho, ele ficará bem logo. Vai precisar de repouso absoluto e alguns anti-inflamatórios. Em um mês estará perfeito novamente".

 _Um mês? Só pode ser brincadeira! Garota, use a sua varinha e me cure agora!_

"Sim, vou tomar as providências para que Rodolfo fique bom logo", então ela sorriu para ele.

[...]

Já estava na casa da garota Granger há uma semana. Pelo menos bem alimentado estava sendo. E havia ganho uma confortável almofada para dormir no quarto dela. Não era particularmente espaçoso, mas podia concordar que era bastante aconchegante.

Uma cama de casal, um guarda-roupas e uma escrivaninha. Percebeu alguns hábitos dela: levantava cedo, tomava banho, tomava uma caneca bem grande de café, estudava, almoçava, estudava, jantava e estudava. Ela já tinha recebido a carta de Hogwarts de que poderia retornar em junho para prestar os NIEMs. A vida dela era um saco!

À noite, depois que terminava de estudar, ela colocava um pijama confortável e se enfiava debaixo das cobertas quentes enquanto ele ficava no chão. Até aquela noite.

"Venha, Rodolfo, suba", ela deu dois tapinhas no colchão e acenou para que ele subisse. _Não sou um cachorro, garota estúpida!_ "Vamos, venha, a noite está fria".

Mesmo relutante, Rodolfo subiu na cama e acomodou a cabeça no travesseiro ao lado do dela. Ela sorria, uma coisa irritante. Notou algumas coisas interessantes sobre ela. As sobrancelhas eram perfeitamente delineadas, olhos da cor do chocolate, algumas sardas nas bochechas e no nariz e lábios bem rosado. Os cabelos mesmo cacheados, eram domados. Nenhum pouco parecida com Bela. _Por que estou comparando-a a Bela?_ Ela começou a acarinhar a cabeça dele até que ambos dormissem. Estava seriamente pensando se poderia passar a vida toda como cão.

Logo a segunda quinzena de junho chegou e ela precisava partir. Que o Monsieur Lestrange estava se revirando na tumba, isso estava, com certeza. Rodolfo estava começando a apreciar os carinhos dela, nunca havia sido alvo de nada parecido. As vezes em que se sentavam no sofá para ler eram as favoritas. Já havia aprendido das feições dela: ela enrugava as sobrancelhas quando desgostava de algo e fazia biquinhos quando estava em dúvida. Rodolfo já estava recuperado, então já era hora de começar a tentar mudar de forma.

Na primeira manhã depois que ela partiu, fez um esforço imenso, mas não conseguiu. Ela passaria a semana toda fora, então teria bastante tempo para tentar. Em dois dias estava conseguindo, então não demoraria tanto para voltar à sua forma humana. Durante alguns momentos, ele se pegou sentindo a falta dela. Quando descia as escadas e se sentava ao lado do sofá com a mãe dela e observava as fotos. Hermione não havia sido uma criança excepcionalmente bonita, tinha os cabelos volumosos e indomáveis desde bem cedo e os dentes da frente um pouco maiores que os das outras crianças, mas mesmo assim, havia crescido uma jovem muito bonita. Eram fotos trouxa, não se moviam. Em uma ela estava com os pais, comemorando o seu aniversário, em outra estava na frente da Torre Eiffel dançando com o pai.

Rodolfo não tinha muitas lembranças boas de sua família. Pouco via os pais, quando tinha idade suficiente foi entregue a tutores até a sua ida para Hogwarts. Nunca foi muito solitário, teve alguns amigos sonserinos durante a vida mas fora isso, só tinha o irmão.

No quinto dia, Rodolfo se pegou sentindo algo que só sentiu pelo irmão: saudade. Estava com saudades dela, dos carinhos dela, dos seus sorrisos fáceis. Alguma coisa estava definitivamente errada com ele. Ele era Rodolfo Lestrange, não devia se sentir assim.

Enfim ela havia retornado. Ele estava ansioso com isso, se deitou perto da escada, cruzando as patas e descansando o queixo no chão. Era tedioso ser cão. Quando ela passou pela porta, estava com um semblante diferente. A garota havia voltado um pouco triste, ele notou mentalmente. Não que estivesse se importando realmente com isso, mas com ela em casa ficaria bem mais difícil voltar à sua antiga forma. Chovia bastante naquela noite.

Ela saiu do banheiro já vestida num short preto e uma camisa de quadribol das Harpias de Holyhead. Estava com os olhos vermelhos e um pouco inchados. Se deitou na cama e se cobriu com a coberta fofa. Não muito depois começou a ouvir soluços baixos.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Rodolfo subiu na cama, se aproximou dela e começou a lamber as lágrimas teimosas que escorriam pelo rosto dela.

"Ah, Rodolfo, você é o único que merece o meu coração. Ronald e a sua sensibilidade de colherinha! Ele me trocou por uma corvina peituda, acredita?", ela riu da última parte mesmo chorando. "Talvez não fosse para ser, Dolfo, o que acha?"

 _Concordo com você, ele não merece ter alguém com a sua inteligência e carinho com você, querida, você merece mais_. Rodolfo estranhou as palavras que pensou. Nunca havia dito tais coisas a mulher alguma, muito menos a Bela. A garota Granger estava mudando alguma coisa nele, para melhor.

Se aninhou perto dela e deixou que o abraçasse. Se isso a fizesse parar de chorar, bom. Se não, ele ganharia um afago do mesmo modo.

[...]

"O mundo mágico é o meu lar, mas não sinto a mínima vontade de trabalhar para o Ministério", ela falava para a mãe enquanto descia as escadas. Rodolfo fingiu que estava dormindo para que ela o deixasse em paz. Assim que se viu sozinho no quarto, se levantou e caminhou para a frente do espelho.

Ele estava um cão bem bonito, com o pelo negro escovado, sem pulgas ou carrapatos, bem alimentado. Não era bem a comida que gostaria de comer, mas era bem melhor que ração. Fez um esforço e quando viu, já tinha voltado a ser o homem novamente, tão facilmente. O ombro e as costelas já estavam curados. No rosto notou algumas coisas. A barba estava horrível, o cabelo estava pior ainda que a barba. Vestia ainda a roupa da batalha e estava imundo, apesar dos banhos bisemanais que recebia.

A varinha de Hermione estava pousada na escrivaninha e ele não hesitou em pegá-la. Murmurou feitiços para limpar as roupas e o corpo. Não ouviu a porta se abrir.

"Mas o qu- Você é um animago!", ela gritou, "Você! Eu conheço você! É o marido dela!"

"Calma, calma, eu não vou machucar você. Aqui, vou por a sua varinha no chão, não vou machucar você", ele disse abaixando a varinha. Ela chegou perto o suficiente e pegou a varinha. Apontou para ele e parecia chorar.

"Como fez isso? Como chegou até mim?", Hermione perguntou chorando.

"Você que chegou até mim, garota, não se esqueça disso".

"Você vai sair daqui! Eu deveria matar você, mas um simples _crucio_ meu só lhe faria cócegas", ela disse trêmula.

"Herm-", Rodolfo tentou falar, mas acabou sendo interrompido.

"Vá! Você é o marido dela! Que fez isso comigo!", Hermione mostrou o braço onde estava escrito _Sangue Ruim_. "Vá! Tem muita sorte de eu não conseguir utilizar essas maldições apropriadamente. Você vai se transformar e vai embora daqui!"

Ele não gostou nada do modo como ela estava falando, ela se sentia traída. Voltou a ser cão e saiu escada abaixo, rumando a porta da cozinha.

[...]

Já faziam alguns dias que ele estava no Caldeirão Furado. Rabastan o havia encontrado e eles estavam tentando reconstruir a vida. Pensavam em fazer um alimpa no cofre Lestrange, em Gringotes, e se mudar para a Londres trouxa. Seria bem difícil encontra-los lá.

Depois de converter os galeões em libras, passaram a procurar por uma casa.

"Como podem ver, é uma casa bem antiga. Precisa de reparos, mas acho que conseguem se mudar logo, senhores... Lestrange", a corretora falou amavelmente. "Quando pensam em filhos?"

"Acho que entendeu bastante errado a natureza de nossa relação. Dolfo e eu somos irmãos, gracinha. Infelizmente ele ficou viúvo no último ano e resolveu que voltaria a morar comigo", Rabastan disse indiferente, dando de ombros.

"Ah, sinto por isso, sr. Lestrange. Ela deve ter sido uma mulher encantadora", a corretora começou a sorrir mais. Ela não tem lábios rosados e cheios...

"Amável como uma rosa, cheia de espinhos. Tem alguma livraria aqui perto?", Rodolfo perguntou.

"Sim, sei que estamos na parte residencial de Londres, mas há uma livraria há alguns quarteirões daqui. É um grande apreciador de livros?"

"Sim, gosto muito. Perguntei pois minha prometida gosta muito mais que eu", ele deu um sorriso malicioso à mulher.

[...]

Todos os dias Rodolfo tinha a mesma rotina: tomava café da manhã em casa, lia no escritório, almoçava, trabalhava um pouco alguns feitiços, jantava e depois dava uma volta pela vizinhança; o mundo trouxa não era de todo mal assim.

Quando entrou na livraria, viu as prateleiras cheias de histórias e lembrou-se dela. Estava gostando dela mais do que deveria, ousava até dizer preferia ter continuado como um cão.

Passou por uma prateleira e viu alguns títulos relativamente novos, pousando os dedos em uma obra chamada O Palácio da Meia-Noite. Se perguntou se ela gostava de livros do gênero. Pagou pelo livro e escreveu algo na primeira página.

 _Espero que um dia me perdoe._

 _R. L._

Andou mais algumas ruas até a casa dela. Mesmo morando perto, nunca se atreveu a ir lá. Deixou o livro no tapete da entrada e tocou a campainha, aparatando para o outro lado da rua. Ela abriu a porta e viu que não tinha ninguém lá. Pegou o livro e entrou.

Durante seis semanas fez isso. Comprou um livro todo dia, escreveu a mesma mensagem a ela todos os dias e os deixou na porta da casa dela todos os dias. A essa altura, Rodolfo já havia admitido pelo menos para si mesmo que estava platonicamente apaixonado pela garota Granger.

 _Não espero que me encontre às oito da noite no Café Londontown. Mas estarei esperando do mesmo modo._

 _R. L._

Essa mensagem ele escreveu no livro O Mercador de Veneza.

Como todas as noites desde que se mudou, se sentou na costumeira mesa e bebeu o seu cappuccino com mini marshmallows até se entediar.

"Vivendo com trouxas?", uma voz feminina perguntou.

"Você veio", ele disse sem se virar.

"Você insistiu tanto que eu tinha que vir. Confesso que sinto falta do Rodolfo cachorro", ela riu amarga. "Conversei muito com a minha mãe e ela disse que se você se preocupou tanto em me pedir perdão, eu deveria pelo menos lhe dar a chance de falar".

Agradeceria à futura sogra por isso.

[...]

Não sabia quando, mas tinha certeza que um dia ela se apaixonaria por ele do mesmo modo que ele era por ela.

Mostrou as lembranças a ela. As do casamento com Bela, de quando tomou a Marca Negra, a tortura dos pais do garoto Longbottom, os dias intermináveis em Azkaban, a guerra. E finalmente, as lembranças que tinha com ela.

"Eu nunca fui muito bom com feitiços da memória, tampouco fui um excelente oclumente. Então todas essas lembranças são genuínas", ele disse roçando o polegar no rosto dela. "Eu precisava mostrar isso a você. O Ministério marcou uma reunião conosco, Rabastan e eu temos que nos apresentar amanhã. Disseram que se dermos toda a verdade a eles, podemos continuar livres. No momento, o que eu mais quero é ficar livre".

Acompanhou Hermione até a porta da frente. Ela tinha aceito o convite dele ainda meio receosa.

"Boa sorte amanhã, Dolfo", ela se aproximou dele, ficou na ponta dos pés e plantou um beijo em sua bochecha onde a barba estava por fazer. Ela foi embora e deixou no ambiente um delicioso perfume de baunilha.

No dia seguinte, aparatou na rua que ficava a entrada de visitantes do Ministério. Apertaram nos números corretamente e desceram no átrio. Dois aurores já estavam à espera e foram algemados por precaução. Tiveram suas varinhas tomadas e ficaram frente a frente com o novo ministro, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Vocês vão tomar isso, é _veritaserum_. E vão cuspir toda a verdade sobre tudo o que fizeram."

Rodolfo e Rabastan contaram tudo. Muito mais do que pretendiam. O antigo auror havia estudado com Rodolfo e sabia que ele era um péssimo oclumente, não poderia resistir ao soro.

"Rodolfo e Rabastan Lestrange. Vocês serão acompanhados até o Olivaras e ele lhes fornecerá novas varinhas, com rastreadores. Se um de vocês espirrar, eu saberei de quem era o lenço que enxugou seu nariz. Não terão magia ilimitada por enquanto, mas poderão realizar feitiços sem ajuda".

Havia sido melhor do que esperavam. Aparataram de volta para casa, no parquinho onde crianças brincavam e nem perceberam os dois chegando.

Hermione estava sentada na calçada, com um grosso casaco e luvas, era mais um dia frio em Londres.

"Como foi?", ela se limitou a perguntar.

"Temos varinhas novas. Resolvemos ficar aqui, ainda sim. Quer entrar?", ele perguntou estendendo a mão para ela.

"Estou congelando aqui fora e você só me pergunta agora?", ela riu e aceitou a mão dele. Ela entrelaçou os seus dedos nos dele e passaram pela porta.

[...]

Ela ainda se parecia com uma garota de dezoito anos, mas já era uma mulher por dentro. Agora que os pais dela sabiam a verdade sobre tudo, constantemente os Lestrange jantavam na casa de Hermione. Rodolfo tinha certeza que ela manteve o fato de que os irmãos um dia foram Comensais da Morte em segredo e agradecia por isso. A primeira vez havia sido uma total surpresa para ela.

A mãe dela, Emma, havia mando uma coruja a eles dizendo que se eles eram amigos da filha dela, deviam aparecer mais. Rodolfo prontamente aceitou e a garota se surpreendeu quando viu os dois sentados à mesa de jantar com os pais dela.

A conversa estava agradável até que o pai dela tocou no assunto.

"Então, Rodolfo, já foi casado?", Richard perguntou desconfiado.

"Sim, mas não gosto muito de tocar nesse assunto. Ela morreu durante a guerra", Rodolfo tentou se esquivar.

"Ah, sim, Hermione comentou algo sobre ela ser uma maluca psicótica", o homem riu.

"Belatriz nunca foi estável mentalmente. O nosso casamento foi arranjado, ela era quase quatro anos mais velha que eu. Ela nunca me amou e eu nunca cheguei a amá-la. Não fomos o casal mais feliz do mundo", Rodolfo ensaiou essa fala bilhões de vezes antes de falar.

"Mas suponho que agora esteja pronto para conhecer alguém, então. Emma tem algumas amigas que adorariam conhecer um homem elegante e aristocrático como você. Hermione falou que você e o seu irmão são filhos de uma das famílias mais tradicionais da sociedade bruxa".

"Sim, somos, mas no momento tenho alguém em vista", Rodolfo viu quando Hermione engoliu a seco quando ele disse a ultima parte.

Depois do jantar, Rabastan se sentou na sala com Richard e assistiram a um jogo de futebol, tentando traçar alguma referência ao quadribol. Emma subiu para o quarto com o novo mascote da casa, Rex, um pastor alemão filhote. Hermione e Rodolfo ficaram lavando a louça do jeito trouxa.

"O que foi? Não quero que o Ministério saiba que ando lavando louças", ele riu enquanto ela enxugava os pratos.

"Quem é ela?", Hermione perguntou curiosa. "Se _realmente_ somos amigos você vai me contar quem é", ela completou rindo.

"Você sabe quem ela é, olha para ela todos os dias no espelho", não havia mais porque negar. Ela deixou um prato cair e se quebrar. "Não notou em como eu olho para você, _cherrie_? Eu nunca olhei para uma mulher assim, nem mesmo para Bela. Eu só não sabia se deveria contar. Eu me apaixonei por você aqui, nessa casa, quando ainda estava como um cachorro. Eu vi você chorando pelo garoto Weasley e sabia que tinha lhe dar algum tipo de conforto", ele disse consertando o prato com a varinha.

"Eu não fazia ideia, sinto muito", ela se desculpou.

"Vou entender se não me quiser. Estou velho, mas não morto", ele riu tentando descontrair um pouco o clima pesado.

"Eu quero me casar com você", ela finalmente respondeu depois de alguns minutos, enquanto guardava a louça de volta nos armários.

Isso foi música para os ouvidos de Rodolfo. A abraçou e beijou a sua testa. "Não nos conhecemos tão bem, mas prometo fazer de você a mulher mais feliz do mundo!"

[...]

A primeira visita à Toca havia sido um pouco tensa. O garoto Weasley tentou socar Rodolfo por ter roubado a sua Hermione. Como aquele garoto teve coragem de dizer isso depois de tê-la traído? Então fez a segunda melhor opção, azarou o Lestrange.

Molly e Arthur não lidaram muito bem com a situação, tentaram a todo custo descobrir se ela estava sob a maldição _Imperius_ ou alguma poção do amor. Harry e Gina tentaram ficar neutros, se Hermione estava feliz, eles também estariam por ela.

Com o passar das visitas, o clima foi ficando menos pesado e ele passou a interagir mais e a ser mais aceito.

"Lestranges, estão faltando dois para a nossa partida de quadribol. Querem se juntar a nós?", Harry perguntou incerto. Rodolfo olhou para Hermione e a viu sorrindo, encorajando-o. "Quero os Lestrange, Gina, Luna, Jorge e Ron. Hermione está fora porque odeia voar. Já jogou quadribol antes, Rodolfo?"

"Capitão da Sonserina por quatro anos seguidos, apanhador e goleiro", Rodolfo respondeu cheio de si. "E Rabastan foi batedor por cinco anos".

O outro time era composto por Gui, Carlinhos, Percy, Olívio Wood, Angelina Johnson, Audrey e uma moça romena que Carlinhos estava namorando.

O jogo durou o resto da tarde e quando a noite chegou, todos se sentaram na sala da Toca para conversar sobre assuntos aleatórios. Sobre como o casamento de Jorge e Angelina estava próximo, sobre a liga de quadribol. Fleur estava grávida de uma menina, Victória Molly Weasley.

"Eu acho que gostaria de ser pai. Bela nunca me deixou engravida-la. Quanto mais ela me negava isso, mais eu queria. A guerra acabou há quase um ano", ele a abraçou por trás e beijou delicadamente o pescoço dela, roçando a barba por fazer.

"Isso pode acontecer o mais rápido que imagina", ela disse, feliz. Não, isso era bom demais para ser verdade. "Lembra daquela vez que fizemos amor na varanda? Você colocou um feitiço de desilusão para que os trouxas não nos vissem. Acho que foi naquele dia que aconteceu".

Ele se desvencilhou dela e começou a desabotoar a camisa. O ar faltava. Ele estava tempo sérios problemas em respirar. Se sentou no sofá com uma Hermione desesperada ao seu lado perguntando o que ele tinha. Ficou distante por pouco mais de dez minutos até conseguir racionalizar que seria pai.

"... eu apenas contei a ele que estou grávida", ela disse chorando, encostada na escada enquanto falava com Molly.

"Hermio-o-one, amanhã vamos ao Ministério. Minha mãe, se estivesse viva, me mataria por trazer ao mundo uma criança fora do casamento", ele disse recuperando o ar.

"Dolfo, não precisamos casar agora, calma", ela sorriu ainda receosa.

"Sim, precisamos! É o meu filho que você carrega, mulher, é um Lestrange. Os pais dele se amam, por que não podem se casar?", ele perguntou sem se dar conta de que tinha dito a ela que a amava em voz alta. Então ela sorriu mais ainda.

[...]

Perséfone era simplesmente linda. Cachos negros rebeldes caíam em cascata nas costas da garota de agora dezenove anos graças aos feitiços da mãe, o cabelo dela era igual ao de Hermione. Ela tinha enormes olhos verdes e algumas sardas no rosto. E aquele sorriso era com certeza de Hermione. Mesmo já tendo se formado e se casado, não perdia de deixar e buscar os irmãos em King's Cross. Zeus Rodolfo Lupin se debatia em seus braços, bastante hiperativo. Ela namorava Teddy Lupin desde o quarto ano e escolheram se casar logo após a escola. Um lufano e uma grifinória.

Já Hades se parecia com ele, cabelos negros, cacheados e olhos verdes também, mas tinha as mesmas feições que ele e Rabastan tinham quando eram crianças. Era o seu último ano em Hogwarts e adorava pregar peças junto com o filho de Jorge Weasley, Fred Weasley II.

Éris e Ártemis, as mais novas, também compartilhavam das mesmas características, igualmente bonitas como a mãe. Tinham quinze e catorze anos, respectivamente. Se não as conhecessem bem, imaginariam que fossem gêmeas. A mesma estatura, os mesmos gostos para livros.

Esse era o primeiro ano de Atena na escola e o coração dele ficava um pouco apertado, a casa ficaria vazia. Claro que teria Rabastan e Hermione, mas sem os filhos era estranho. Até perceberem que a caçula estava indo para Hogwarts, sempre tinham algum dos filhos em casa.

Decidiram que manteriam a já obsoleta tradição dos Lestrange de nomear os filhos com nomes de deuses e heróis, sejam de qualquer cultura. Perséfone seguiu a tradição. Rabastan havia se tornado um solteirão _bon-vivant_ , mimando o sobrinho e principalmente as sobrinhas. A preferida era Perséfone, por ser afilhada dele. O anel de noivado que ela usou havia sido de Amelinne Lestrange, mãe deles, já que Ninfadora Tonks sequer havia tido um.

Acenaram para os filhos que estavam no trem, Hermione estava visivelmente apreensiva. Todos os filhos haviam sido grifinórios. Atena não seria diferente, com certeza. Os primeiros Lestrange da Grifinória.

Rodolfo tomou a mão da castanha na sua e entrelaçou os seus dedos nos dela enquanto ela brincava com Zeus. De um homem sem perspectiva nenhuma de família, ele acabou construindo uma maravilhosa com Hermione Granger. Mesmo passados vinte anos do fim da guerra, ainda se sentia indigno de ter alguém tão maravilhosa com ele.

Se ela ao menos soubesse o quanto significava mais que tudo para ele. Bom, provavelmente ela sabia.

 **(If You Only Knew - Shinedown)**

 _São 4: 03 e não consigo dormir sem você perto de mim_

 _Agitado e revolto como o mar_

 _Se eu me afogar essa noite, me traga de volta a vida_

 _Respire seu ar em mim_

 _A única coisa que eu ainda acredito é em você, se você soubesse_

* * *

Me deixem saber se vocês gostaram :)

E se gostaram, estou preparando mais Rodolfo x Hermione para logo ;)


End file.
